prolouge 3: avatar's end
by Ishinami Oronaka
Summary: 3rd


**3****RD**** PROLOUGE FIC GUYS! ONLY ONE MORE BEFORE I BEGIN WRITING INSTALLEMNTS OF THE MAIN FIC ARC! THIS ONE IS AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER! I HAVE CHANGED THE STORY OF WHAT HAPPENS A BIT SO DON'T YELL AT ME XD!!! MOMIJI AND RYHUUHA ARE BASED OFF OF ME AND THE AUTHOR SUNAYOKO! CHECK OUT HER STUFF TO!**

"No I can't do it, I wont take your life" The avatar said the beaten and broken Phoenix king Ozai.

"Even with all the power in the world" Ozai sneered weakly, "YOU ARE WEAK!" With that he shot a fireball with all the power he could muster straight to Aang's back. Aang went to block it but was not quick enough; he was hit and plummets to the ground. Before he made contact though Sokka, Suki, and Toph made the airship go underneath him. The avatar had been defeated but his friends in the fire nation must have taken the throne.

"I have done it! The avatar has fallen and the world shall bow down before the might of the fire nation and its phoenix king!" the victorious Ozai laughed

Aang awoke in a camp of earth kingdom refugees. He could tell that the entire thing was under a mountain and all the entrances were closed off. He could hear the blaze of fire in the distance as if the fleet had already passed over the area. He looked to his side and saw Katara and Zuko standing above him.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aang asked weakly

"We just escaped, we were unable to defeat Azula after she cheated and called her royal guard. Well, the _two _she hasn't banished yet." Zuko said with a low defeated and disgraced tone. When he said this an aura of despair crept across the group. They knew they had failed in their duties and the world would now be forced to bow to the "Phoenix King" Ozai.

"I can't believe what we are doing" Momiji said to Ryuuha.

"What do you mean, we picked a side it played out well" Ryuuha said back.

"But what we did, was it right? We just helped the world be consumed by a tyrant's maniacal ambitions!" These two are "fire bender" soldiers who were stationed at Azula's side and were the only two who weren't banished. When Azula lost to the water bender and that traitorous prince Zuko they jumped in and defeated both of them.

"This is what we were meant for. To fight for our lives and our place. Even your name means crimson blade! You were named that to mirror what you were born to do!" Ryuuha said to her "older brother" they have no true relation through blood but they are very close.

"Alright" Momiji sighed. "I still don't think this is right but…" he lifted his drink "it did play out damn well for us huh?" he laughed

"That's the spirit!" Ryuuha said laughing. "And hey even if what we did was a wrong, we were born inside the fire nation during the war so it's not like we could go anywhere, but now the world is ours to behold!"

"How long do you think we can hide our true selves? Our real power? We can't just deny ourselves that might forever." Momiji asked.

"Don't worry about that Momiji-nii. Let me come up with all the plans. That has worked out so far?" Ryuuha mused.

"Alright little sister…oh god, here comes the mad _fire mistress_." Momiji sighed.

"You two are truly loyal soldiers, and very adept fire benders." Azula said to them with a smile tinged at its sides by the madness that comes about when one's best friends and brother betray you. "I think you are wasting your talents here. I have a special mission for you"

The two "fire" benders looked at her confused "What is it fire mistress?"

"I order you two to scour the world for my brother and his friends!" Azula yelled.

The two fire bender honor guard looked at each other "Mistress, they are more than likely dead by now, the phoenix king burned the entire earth kingdom. Where else would they hide?" Momiji said.

"My brother is correct and on top of that we were ordered by the phoenix king himself to make sure you were kept safe!" Ryuuha exclaimed.

"I AM YOUR LORD NOW! Not my father! You are my soldiers and I will tell you where to go and why and you will obey me!" The crazed fire mistress ranted.

"Yes mistress" both fire benders said as they bowed and took their leave of her, of course Momiji making sure to bring his unfinished ale.

"Holy gods of fire, she is freakin' crazy! And what is Ozai gonna do when he finds out huh!? Where is your plan little sister!?" Momiji had begun to freak out.

" Worry not Momiji" Ryuuha said patting his back " just go with it all, it will work out in the end" Ryuuha said pulling away from Momiji as he down his last bit of ale and went to go throw away his cup "…I hope it will at least"

The two fire benders got to the boat they were assigned, and as the arrived they noticed a strange purple fog creeping up around the horizon. " weird. HEY Momiji do you know what that is?" Ryuuha asked.

"no, what the hell it that. Well not worth worrying about. CREW get to work! Lets go our first stop is the southern water tribe to see if they hid in that hole." Momiji barked.

Just as Momiji began to step down from the spike on the front of their ship the purple fog shot up around the horizon and they felt the strange sensation of falling before he blacked out. When he woke for a second before blacking out again he saw a strange looking ruined base on an island in the distance.


End file.
